1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to wireless communications devices and in particular to antenna tuning in wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are an increasing number of mode combinations, features and functions, and applications, including multimedia and gaming applications available in newer models of wireless communications devices, while the physical size of the devices continues to decrease. In addition, many conventional wireless communications devices can support other electronic functionality, including the use of auxiliary audio components, such as a headset, that interfaces with the device. While the various applications and electronic functions are being used, ensuring that audio and antenna performance are not negatively impacted presents a unique challenge. The communication challenges further increase as a result of the wide range of transmission requirements associated with the various communication modes that the device is expected to support.
Traditional approaches to this challenge involve the use of multiple antennas with spatial-time signal processing. However, as handset designers continue to shrink their products for the user's convenience, the space available for radiating structures is becoming increasingly limited. Limited space and limited sizes of radiating elements causes communications devices to be more susceptible to capacitive loading effects associated with other conductive and/or movable elements that are co-located with the antenna and/or in close proximity to the antenna.